hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Association
The Hunters Association is a fictional global organization appearing in the Japanese manga and series series Hunter × Hunter. The Hunters Association is responsible for the testing and licensing of "Hunters," a person that has proven themselves through rigorous examination to be an elite member of humanity. With the passing of the examination, a Hunter is rewarded with a license to go almost anywhere in the world or do almost anything. Typically, Hunters devote themselves to tracking down priceless items, mystical places, and the unseen wonders of the world. The Hunter License Benefits Being licensed as an official Hunter bestows a number of desirable benefits on the licensee. Because of this, huge numbers of people register for the licensing exam, which is held only once per year, even though fatalities among the exam takers are common, and even expected. The first and foremost is the recognition a license holder can enjoy, being one of the few in the world who owns a license. Hunters are commonly seen at the head of whatever field they pursue, and experienced Hunters are virtually guaranteed lucrative offers of employment from people or organizations seeking the most capable agents possible. There are also many material benefits to being a licensed Hunter, which include: :*1. 95% of all public facilities can be used at no cost. Furthermore, all such services are provided at first class. :*2. Unrivaled freedom to travel around the world. Access is granted to about 90% of countries which normally restrict the entry of outsiders, and access to 75% of areas that the general public is prohibited from entering. :*3. Almost no legal responsibility for murder. :*4. The ability to sell the Hunter License as a valuable collector's item. Though only the original owner of a Hunter License can take advantage of the normal benefits, it can be still sold for enough money to support the seller for at least 7 generations in luxury. :*5. The ability to use the license as collateral for a zero-interest loan of 100 million jenny (approximately 90 million yen) at any bank. :*6. Access to the secret Hunters Only Website, where secret intelligence about various subjects, uploaded by other Hunters, can be purchased. Appearance A Hunter license looks similar to a credit card, but slightly thicker and with an inbuilt computer chip. The front shows the licensee's Hunter rank, while the back has a magnetic strip with a unique serial number that identifies each individual to their license. The card's magnetic strip also allows it to be swiped through machines to verify its authenticity and to access special services. Ranks Upon passing the Hunter Exam, candidates will receive a standard Hunter License. However, Hunters can be awarded with stars for significant contributions to society. :*1 Star - Given to hunters who have made a significant contribution to a part of society. :*2 Star - Given to hunters who have made significant contributions to several fields. :*3 Star - Given to hunters who have made extraordinary contributions to society over several fields. This is the rarest and most difficult rank to obtain, and is considered a great honor. The number of 3-Star hunters is about 10. Becoming a Hunter To become a Hunter two thing are required. To pass the Hunter exam and to learn Nen. Hunter Exam Finding the Exam The hunter exam takes place once a year and just getting to the Hunter exam is an extremely difficult challenge. This is because there are too many people applying to become Hunters every year for the examiners to see them all. To reduce the number of applicants, The Hunter Association hires people, such as the captain to pick out the best candidates to proceed to the Island where the Hunter Exam is held. If you are deemed unworthy by these people even if you make it to the exam site you will be turned away. Once you are on the island you have to make your way to the Hunter exam starting point. However none of the candidates know where the Hunter exam will start and it is impossible to find without a Navigator. Each candidate must find a Navigator to take him to the exam but to eo this he must pass a series of test and traps, like 'The Exciting Quiz of Two Answers'. The Navigators themselves will set up a test for the candidates to see if they are good enough to take the exam. If they pass the navigators will take them to the staring place fo the first exam. The Hunter Exam The Hunter Exam is done in a varying amount of stages, with each stage being designed to test the candidates skills and potential and to reduce the number of Examinees. there are usually 5 of 6 stages to complete. However extra 'suprise' stages are sometimes added to test the candidates further, like the 3rd Stage Bonus Round. The content of each stage changes every year because the examiners change every year and the examiners decide what the stages will be. Chairman Netero oversees the exam and settles disputes between examiners when necessary. Known Hunter Exams 267th Hunter Exam Passed by: *Ging Freecss 287th Hunter Exam Passed by: *Kurapika *Gon Freecss *Hisoka *Hanzo *Pokkle *Illumi Zoldyck *Leorio 288th Hunter Exam Passed by: *Killua Zoldyck Learning Nen You are only officially a Hunter after you have passed the Exam and have learn how to use Nen. It doesn't matter how long it takes but you will be unable to take most Hunter job's without learning it as it is often seen as the minimum requirement. Types of Hunters Archaeological Hunters - Archeological Hunters are dedicated to uncovering ruins and reviving ancient societies. *Satotz *''Ging Freecss'' (His interests are very diverse though his achievements are unparalleled in Archaeological Hunting) Beast Hunters - Beast Hunters are Hunters that feel a deep love for nature; their job involves the study and preservation of undiscovered animal species *Kaito *Knuckle *Shoot Black-List Hunters - Blacklist Hunters dedicate their skills to tracking down dangerous and wanted criminals. Aspiring Blacklist Hunters often have intentions of justice or revenge, although many do it simply for the wealth gained from the profession. *Kurapika *Lippo Contract Hunters - They find rich people and make deals/contracts with them. *Tsezguerra Gormet Hunters - The goal of a Gourmet Hunter is to find and collect rare ingredients, then bring their flavors to life by using new and creative styles of cookin recipies. *Buhara *Menchi Information Hunters - Information Hunters are Hunters who love knowledge of all sorts and will go to great lengths to uncover rare or hidden bits of information. Common activities for Information Hunters include searching for rare books, hacking to retrieve protected data, and tracking down people who know desired facts. Music Hunters - Catered toward the musically talented, Music Hunters are ones in pursuit of rare musical pieces. *Melody Temp Hunters - Hunters with government jobs subcontracted to them from the Hunters Association. Depending on the difficulty of the job and risks involved, Temp Hunters are guaranteed a certain sum for whatever job taken. As such, many Hunters choose to make this their career and subsequently ridiculed by professional Hunters for doing so.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Treasure Hunters - Treasure Hunters scour the world in search of rare and valuable items. Examiners Examiners for the 287th annual Hunter Exam, the year the series' main characters took the exam. Captain Not part of the official exam, the unnamed captain commands the ship that brings Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika to the mainland where the Hunter Exam was taking place. He was also the first paid agent of the Hunters Association the three would run into while traveling to the exam site. When Gon was able to accurately predict the coming of a large storm, despite never having been at sea before, the captain realized he was the son of Ging Freecss, who had also traveled on the captain's ship many years before. Kiriko A beast that can change its physical appearance. A family of Kiriko uses their shapeshifting abilities to pretend to be a human family under attack by Kiriko in their natural form, in order to test Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. They pass, and the Kiriko reveal their true purpose - navigators who guide worthy Hunter Exam registrants to the exam site. In the following year, they also guide Killua to the exam site upon learning of his friendship with Gon. Satotz Satotz (サトツ Satotsu) is a seemingly mouthless man, the appointed examiner for the first part of the Hunter Exam. He tests the examinees' stamina by leading them on a marathon of initially unknown length through an underground tunnel. Though he seems only to move his legs at a fast walking pace, the examinees are forced to run faster and faster to keep up with his speed. After they emerge from the tunnel, Satotz then leads the examinees through the Milsy Wetlands, nicknamed the "Swindler's Swamp", a swamp filled with deadly man-eating animals, before leaving them at the site of the second exam. As a Hunter archaeologist in his normal profession, he was also inspired by Ging in taking up the Hunter license. He initially simply felt a strong civic duty to carry out his role as a judge, he progressively takes a liking to Gon and wishes to help him. Buhara One of the second stage examiners during the Hunter exam, along with Menchi. Buhara is a Gourmet Hunter, and is a hulking figure with a large potbelly and an even larger appetite. Buhara's easy-going nature contrasts with Menchi's highly selective one. Buhara was the judge in the first round of stage 2. His condition for passing the round was for the candidates to hunt down any wild pig in the nearby forest, and bring it back to him roasted and ready to eat. The only type of wild pig in the forest turned out to be the great stamp, a giant horned boar twice as tall as a human. Even so, more than half of the candidates that made it to the second exam passed. Menchi One of the two examiners for the second stage of the Hunter exam, along with Buhara. Menchi is picky when it comes to food, but it fits her profession very well as she is one of the world's best Gourmet Hunters. Coupled with Menchi's sensitive and highly selective sense of taste and culinary skills is a physically fit body that enables her to carry out the search of unique foods and culinary experiences, many times in dangerous places. She obtained her Single Star Hunter License at the age of 21. Menchi was one of the two judges that presided over the second stage of the Exam. Her exam topic was to prepare a piece of sushi for her to taste. If it met up to her stringent expectations, the candidate would pass. However, the test did not quite go as planned, as everyone but Hanzo was baffled as to what sushi actually was. He accidentally spills the information to the rest of the group, though this does not do much good. Each character proceeded to deliver their idea of "sushi" to Menchi, only to have it rejected. Thus, none of the candidates passed at first. However, Netero later comes and convinces her to give the candidates another chance since the challenge was rather unfair ( mostly due to her stubborn nature, Menchi didn't even taste most of the samples given to her due to their shapes). Thus her test was changed to simply boiling an egg, after retrieving it from the web of a spider eagle, which hung from the walls of a mile deep canyon. Lippo Lippo (リッポー Rippō) is the examiner of the third stage, the Trick Tower, and a prison warden. He concocts up many devious ideas, such as the hurricane storm and the number tag stages, that test the candidates in different aspects of group dynamics, both in a communal and individual front. Many candidates are forced to work together to have any chance of passing Lippo's tests. He is a Black-List Hunter with a repertoire with includes the capture of "Master of Autopsies, Jonas", a murderer he uses in the tower. Jonas had more than a hundred kills, all of them torn to dozens of pieces with his bare hands. In order to coerce prisoners to fight Hunter Exam candidates in the Trick Tower, he offers to shorten the sentence of any inmate by one year for every hour they stall the examinees. Bendot A prisoner used by Lippo in Trick Tower to test the examinees. He faces Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, and Tonpa. Nothing is known about Bendot. He seems to be just a normal muscled fighter. He fights the first round against Tonpa, who gives up immediately after the start signal as a way to sabotage his fellows, although Killua remarked that if Tonpa hadn't, Bendot would have tortured Tonpa without killing him in order to delay their progress in the Tower. Majtani Another prisoner used by Lippo in Trick Tower to test the examinees. Majtani is a strong-looking criminal who tries to intimidate by claiming to be part of the Phantom Troupe, but he is easily defeated by Kurapika. He has a tattoo of a spider on his back, along with hearts on his chest to show the number of victims he has killed. Kurapika proves that it is a fake; Phantom Troupe members will have their member number engraved onto the spider. He also states that they have killed too many people to keep track of the record. Majtani becomes the focus of a subsequent confrontation as both sides wager hours in order to conclude the battle in accordance to the rules. Leroute Another prisoner used by Lippo in Trick Tower to test the examinees. Leroute is a former psychologist who reveled in the misery of her clients. She would often intentionally manipulate her clients into committing suicide. During the Trick Tower portion of the Hunter Exam, she faced Leorio's in a non-combat duel, and easily manipulated him into a series of bets that caused his team to lose fifty hours of time. Johness the Dissector Another prisoner used by Lippo in Trick Tower to test the examinees. Johness is allegedly the greatest mass murderer of Zaban City. He killed at least 146 people, all with his bare hands, which are powerful enough to pull flesh from bone, and even crush stones. In Trick Tower, Johness was pitted against Killua in combat, whom he expected would provide the flesh he so loved to tear apart. Instead, Johness has his heart swiftly pulled right out of his chest by Killua, who then crushes it right in front of Johness' eyes. Killua later commented that despite Johness' number of victims, he was still only an amateur killer. Netero Main article: Netero Netero (ネテロ, Netero) is the Chairman of the Selection Committee for the Hunter Exam. Presiding over it, Netero has final authority over every stage of the examination. Netero's is assisted by his secretary Maamen (マーメン) who helps organize the Hunter Exam and repents the successful candidates with their license. In his first appearance he makes a 60-foot free-fall jump from the Judging Committee's blimp without a parachute, landing square on his feet without any sign of damage. He was said to be the strongest Nen user in the world 50-years prior to the start of the series. Some decades prior to the beginning of the series, Netero spent four years doing ten-thousand punches and praying every day in order to express gratitude to the martial arts. His time spent doing those punches and prayers led to his enlightenment, giving him the ability to punch faster than the speed of sound. Netero is the Grand Master of the Shingen-Ryu style of Kung fu. Netero is also revealed to be older than Zeno Zoldyck, who is said to be 67 years of age. At one point, Zeno says that when he was still a young boy, Netero was not only already old, but he is the only person alive who has fought with Maha Zoldyck. Various stated times would put Netero over the three digit mark. Maamen Maamen is Netero's secretary and helps to organize a lot of things during Hunter Exam. Highly factual and exacting in his words, he was the one who gave a presentation on the uses of the Hunter license to the successful candidates of the Exam. Wing Wing is an assistant master of Shingen Ryu Kung fu; his main pupil is Zushi. He meets Gon and Killua at the Heavens Arena and eventually teaches them Nen. Although he initially refuses to train the two (even lying to them about the purpose of Nen), he changes his mind when they advance to the 200th floor of Heavens Arena, realizing they could die or be badly injured from the "initiation" rituals of other Nen users. For the next several months he teaches them the basics of Nen, after which he announces they have passed the secret final requirement for being a Hunter. He does however, somewhat fear their immense potential. Wing's teacher was Biscuit Krueger, whom incidentally becomes Gon and Killua's second teacher. References Category:Hunter